fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miki Hirosen
A young man, as well as a Student of the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, Miki Hirosen is a surprisingly weak teenager in terms of his magic. Physically, he is above the Academy's standards however, he holds an exceptionally limited control over his magic, having ignored it as a child. He is often seen tagging along with Tolbert Boese. Appearance Often the center of attention, Miki is portrayed as a fairly male with an average build. At 180 cm, Miki is a fairly tall person, another attribute to his "attention gathering appearance". He has medium length blonde hair that manages to frame his entire face, the back of his hair developing into a minor aqua tone. Miki has bright blue eyes that contrast with his hair, defining them and making them stand out much more. His usual attire, despite the Academy's standard uniform, consists of a grey blazer worn over a yellow vest, which in turn is worn over a white shirt; often left partially open, with a loose red tie. His lower half mainly consists of grey suit pants with black sport shoes. Curiously, Miki is almost always seen with his trademark headphones which are quite often his source of inspiration in attempting to conjur up an original technique relating to his Sound Magic. Personality Initially, Miki strives for what he considers as "a perfect first impression". Upon meeting a new person, he would gladly play the part of a fool, a joking persona that with the intention of making other believe he is incapable of most tasks, a trait true for his magic. In reality though, he is a complete mystery, talking in heavy sarcasm when around those that he trusts. This alongside a constant hint of mocking politeness creates a constant mystery; leading to the fact that very few people know how he truly acts. Oddly enough, Miki seems to be more than aware of events that concern him, but seems to prefer staying silent, believing that people should find out on their own, relishing in the surprises they receive. History Synopsis Stuff of Legends? *'The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian' *'First Exam & The Harvest Festival' Physical Abilities Magic Sound Magic: An elemental Caster Magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Spells usually release musical notes and the sound can have different effects. Despite his limited control over his magic, Miki has proven to be able to use some of the more basic spells, though his success rate at uses spells so far is less than ideal. He has claimed to have come up with several other spells but has yet to show them to others. *'Howling': Miki launches several musical notes, blue in color, at the opponent while making a loud screeching noise. *'Disturbed': Miki send blue musical notes from the ground at the enemy creating a loud screech. *'Sound Wall': Miki is able to manipulate and compress the sounds around him into forming walls of pressure that defend the user and destroy everything in the area. He's only successfully used this once. *'Sound Palm': Miki is able to generate a powerful sound shockwave from his palm and unleash it against the targets after touching them. Most of the time, however, he fails to generate the sound shockwave and simply slams his palm into his opponent. *'Lullaby' (子守唄, Komori-uta): by placing one hand to his mouth and making a "Shush" noise, he puts opponents to sleep. *'Echo' (エコー, Ekō): A spell Miki claims to know, he has yet to successfully use it infront of others. *'Schizophrenic Hallucination' (統合失調症の幻覚, Tōgō Shitchō-shō no Genkaku): another spell Miki claims to have, no one has seen him cast this spell. *'Sound Pressure' (音圧, On'atsu): Miki claims to know this spell and no one believes him because he hasn't successfully used it in public. He said he got the idea from Sound Wall. *'Deep Vibrations' (深い振動, Fukai Shindō): Another spell Miki says he can do which no one has seen him perform properly. *'Deafening Decibels' (耳をつんざくようなデシベル, Mimi o Tsunzaku Yōna Deshiberu): A spell Miki claims to know, he has yet to successfully use it infront of others. *'Heavy Bass' (重低音, Jū Teion): a spell Miki says he knows, no one has seen him use it however. Trivia Behind The Scenes * Miki is the first character created by Nowie Sheep who holds no apparent affiliation with the country Seven. * Despite being created by Nowie, Miki will be primarily used by Leengard Ustan for his Stories involving Tolbert Boese. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage